Attention is directed to the Goetz U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,868; the Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,973; the Turro U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,642; and the Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,342.
Attention is further directed to the Supplee U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,762; the Birch U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,388; and the Buffalow et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,204.